Memories
by Strongfearlessbenson
Summary: This is a story about Casey's 16 year old daughter who is half America half Irish that no one knows about and people find out about her when she goes missing Aoife is and Irish name and is pronounced Efa, let me know if you like it and want me to continue onto the next part which is where I will reveal the father
1. chapter 1

Casey Novak had been the Assistant District Attorney for the 1-6 precinct for almost 5 years and although the job was hard at times she didn't want a change, she was close to the detectives at the unit especially detective benson, Casey never told them about her life outside of work though she was never ashamed of it, it just never crossed her mind to tell them, not even that she had a child.

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Casey's Alarm went off which meant she had to get up for work, she was never a morning person but getting up was one of the things she knew she had to do. She got up and exited her bedroom, she went into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on and made her way to the bathroom then her daughters room. She opened the door smiling at her beautiful 16 year old daughter asleep, she pushed her curtains open letting the daylight in.

"Rise and shine Aoife Belle, it's time for school" Casey said walking round to her daughter sitting next to her on the bed.

Aoife turned around with her back to her mother "go away" she said in a sleepy voice

Aoife had been more moody than she had ever been before and it was confusing Casey a hell of a lot.

"Come on Baby you have to go to school" Casey stroked Aoife's hair causing her to jump out of bed and run to the bathroom.

Casey didn't have the strength to argue with Aoife instead she walked out of her room and back into her own to get ready for work, five minutes later Casey came out dressed her makeup done and her hair up, walking into the kitchen she poured some coffee and waited for her daughter to come out, Aoife came out and headed straight into her bedroom and came out minutes later wearing her school uniform.

"Ready to go to my private shit school" Aoife glared at Casey.

"Aoife Belle Novak less of the swearing" Casey said raising her voice a little.

They both headed out of the door and was on their way to Aoife's school, the car ride was quiet it hurt Casey to see her daughter like this she didn't know if she was hurt or if she was just being a typical teenager, Aoife was usually a talkative bubbly lively girl, Casey gave Aoife whatever she wanted, and it had always been Mother and daughter

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess" Casey asked.

Aoife didn't say anything she just sat there looking out of the window, she was desperate to tell her mother what she was planning and why but she couldn't she didn't want to make her cry, she hated to see her mom cry, she knew not talking to her was making her upset.

Aoife turned her head and smiled "I'm ok I promise" Casey pulled up outside the school, Aoife opened the door stepped out and closed it again.

"I'm staying at Sharlotte's tonight, I love you I'll see you tomorrow"

Casey stared at Aoife as she walked in school smiling, she let Her daughter get away with everything and she knew she had to stop though that wasn't easy with having her wrapped round her little finger. She put on the radio and listened to hers and her daughters favourite song and started singing along 'oh you never seem to fail to make me laugh Belle' she thought to herself.

Casey sat in her office doing paper work after convicting a man who raped a young girl same age as Aoife Belle, she always found these kind of cases hard she promised herself that she would never let anyone hurt her daughter but she couldn't stop thinking about what if it was her baby laying there, she couldn't talk to Olivia or Alex because they didn't know about Aoife and they would constantly ask her why she didn't tell them, it's not that she didn't want to it's because she couldn't, the father of her child didn't know he was a father and Casey thought if anyone ever found out who he was they would be disgusted in her, Casey snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she asked the person behind the door.

The door opened and a women popped out from the side "hey case it's me" Olivia said coming in and closed the door.

"Oh hey Liv, what can I do you for" she smiled hiding the pictures of Belle.

"I've just bought some lunch, lex and Mel will be down soon" she said noticing Casey hide some pictures and she always wondered why she did that she just never asked.

Once Alex and Melinda arrived the girls started eating and talking about stuff, Casey knew what Olivia wanted to ask her but she was glad the question wasn't coming out of her mouth, Casey smiled at Melinda.

"So Mel got anything planned for tonight" Olivia asked

"Hmm not much probably just sit on the couch and watch a movie or just get an early night" she replied "what about you case" she asked Casey.

Casey was in her own thoughts and didn't hear Melinda talking to her.

"Case, casey, are you ok" Melinda asked

Casey snapped out of her thoughts and smiled "sorry what did you say" she replied

"She asked what you was up to tonight" Olivia said

"Oh erm, probably just get an early night" she said looking down

Casey got home and shoved her things on the floor next to the couch and checked the answering machine and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water, she walked to the couch and sat down getting out her phone to message Aoife forgetting she told her she was staying out.

' **Aoife what time are you coming home x - mom'**

She put her phone down and turned on the tv flicking through the channels when she found nothing to watch she got up and put a movie on when her cell phone went off.

 **'I told you I'm staying at Sharlotte's tonight, belle'**

After reading the message Casey put her phone back down and lay down on the sofa trying to watch the movie while thinking about what Aoife would be up to now, she closed her eyes not knowing that them text messages would be the last time she would speak to her daughter again and that everyone at the 1-6 precinct would find out she has a daughter and who the father is.


	2. Secret revealed

Casey opened her eyes and rubbed them before putting her hands back down to the side before looking up at the ceiling, she yawned then sat up and looked around realising it was morning, she grabbed her cell phone to check if she had any messages from Aoife but the only ones she saw were from Olivia Elliot and her boss, it wasn't unusual for her not to have any messages from her daughter in the morning she probably wouldn't even be up yet but she always liked to check, ever since Casey left Belle's father she had always been very protective over her in case he ever found out about her, she stood up with her phone still in her hand and went over to the coffee machine, she decided to give Aoife Belle a call to see if she was awake but it just went straight to voice mail. She walked into her bedroom with her coffee and took a sip before she placed it down on the night stand so she could get ready for work, after getting ready she messaged her daughter.

'Good morning beautiful, hope your night was good, love you and see you later x – mom'

Casey had nicknamed her daughter all kinds of names as she was growing up, Fefe, belle, effe, but the main one was Belle which she still occasionally calls her, she picked her stuff up and headed to work, once there she walked passed Alex and they got talking for a while, she looked at her watch knowing that Aoife should have been at school by now but she wasn't going to call or message her until lunch time, she said bye to Alex then went to her office and sat down she exhaled with a sign of relief.

She looked at the stack of paperwork that was on her desk 'come on Novak you have to do it sooner or later' she thought to herself so she grabbed the first file and started to write, after getting through half of it her hand was killing her due to writing so much but she pushed through it and continued to write. She had just finished the last word on the file she was on when she got a phone call to say that her daughter had walked out of school.

Casey didn't even have time to speak to the principle on the phone, she just got up and got her things together and headed to Aoife's school, she was livid aoife had never left school before, Casey was in her car in the matter of minutes, she got her cell phone out and called aoife but it went straight to voice mail

"Aoife Belle Novak call me as soon as you get this, you are in big trouble young lady" she left the message putting her phone back in her pocket

All kinds of things were running through her mind wondering what had happened to her daughter did she run away. Was she abducted, how on earth was she going to break the news to her coworkers she had a kid and who the father was, she wasn't crying put she was frightened and scared, she could never of imagined this happening to her Aoife putting her through this.

When Casey got to the school she quickly got out of the car locked it and ran into the school where the principle was waiting for her.

"Where's my daughter, how could you of just let her walk out like that" Casey raised her voice

"Ms I assure you that the gates were locked, she's the first person to walk out of school" he said trying to calm Her down

"She's 16 years old, this is New York City, if anything, if anything happens to her I'll be holding you responsible" she yelled

Of course anytime a child may be in danger the NYPD are called and Casey knew that she just couldn't believe any of this was happening she didn't want to believe her baby was missing, of course Aoife was growing up but she would always be her mothers baby

She heard a familiar voice and it was one she didn't want to hear right now she wasn't ready to explain all this to them, she turned around and saw Elliot and Olivia

"Casey what are you doing here" olivia asked looking at Casey then the principle "please tell me you aren't the mother of this missing child" she added

Casey nodded her head looking Down, her secret was now out though she weren't ready it now felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders Casey Elliot and Olivia went into one room so they could start to get information

"So can you tell me about this morning, how did aoife seem" Olivia asked

Casey took a picture out of her purse she had always kept with her and gave it them "I got her up she ran to the bathroom I went into mine got dressed went into the kitchen had some coffee, she came out of the bathroom and went to get ready for school. She came out 5 minutes later all moody and said ready to go to my shit school I asked her to stop swearing, we got into the car I asked her what was going on, she didn't say anything then a few minutes later she said she was fine, then we got to the school she got out of the car and said she was staying at sharlotte's" Casey replied "we have cameras in the house for protection I checked them all on the way here and she's not there nor has she been back" she further added

Elliot picked up the picture as olivia was writing the details down "is Aoife's father in the picture" Elliot asked

Casey's heart started beating fast when she heard that question, the question she had never wanted to hear "no, no he's not, he doesn't even know about her, you don't think he did this, you don't think he's the reason she left school because it's not possible" she stated

"What makes you say that" Olivia looked up

"Because he's in prison for attempted murder and other murders" she replied "his name….is name is"

"Casey who is he what's his name" Olivia asked getting up and sat next to Casey and looked at her

"Liam connors, the man that tried to kill Alex" she said

Elliot and Olivia was in shock they couldn't believe what they just heard, what was they going to tell the others how would Alex take it the man that tried to kill her was the father of her close friends daughter. They all left the school and got in their cars heading back to the precinct to investigate.


	3. Still missing

In this one I'm adding a little twist to it.. I know that aoife had been missing in 2/3 chapters but I don't want it like other story fanfic where they are found half way through the first chapter and the rest of the story they live happily ever after.. I'm not sure how many chapters there are gonna be but I'm almost certain the next one they will find aoife

It had been a little over a week since 16 year old Aoife disappeared from school and they were no closer to finding her, she was picked up on street cameras around the school but her cell phone didn't come up with any clues to where she was, Casey was besides herself, she couldn't eat or sleep she was blaming herself for letting Aoife stay out, she blamed herself for not knowing where the other girl lived but she trusted her daughter, at least she thought she did

Her coworkers were shocked they couldn't believe Liam connors the guy that tried to murder their friend was Aoife's father they didn't see it coming, Alex wasn't angry it happened way before he tried to kill her but she was upset, they were all upset at the fact that Casey kept something like this from them.

"So where are we up to then"Cragen asked rubbing his forehead

"Tried to locate her cell phone it looks like shes turned it off and street cameras picked her up around the school, that's last time she were seen" Elliot replied "she's a very smart girl" he added

"She's probably laying in an ally somewhere dying" munch said

Casey was stood at the doorway listening in on the detectives, no one knew she was there, she couldn't just sit around while her 16 year old daughter was missing, what munch said hurt and she couldn't believe that any of them would think that.

"Right next step is we do door to door, someone must of seen aoife after she left school" Cragen ordered

As they were about to grab their coats Casey came out of the door way and walked furiously over to munch, she slapped him making a huge noise forcing everyone to turn around.

"My baby isn't laying anywhere dying, do you understand" Casey screamed

Olivia rushed over and wrapped her arms over Casey's and held her close pulling her back slowly "no of course she isn't, if she's anything like you she's strong"

Everyone looked at Melinda when she walked in they had been expecting blood samples from another case off her, she had also been given aoife's DNA in case a body were found people had been giving her bits of clothing to test for DNA too

She sat on the edge of fins desk "I tested some clothing that were brought into me to see if any matched Aoife's DNA, none did but when I was testing her blood I found something out……she's 6 months pregnant"

Casey fell down on the chair she didn't want it to be true what she had just heard aoife was just a baby herself she wasn't ready for a baby of her own. Now that there was a unborn baby involved they all decided to help with the search of her, Melinda included so when they did find aoife she could check her and the baby over

Munch, Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, fin were all getting ready to go on the search for their friends missing daughter and though it wasn't usually aloud Casey was joining in including Alex and Melinda, they had everyone on this, they put Aoife's information out to all available units, if anyone is to see her they were to call it in.

Olivia, casey, Melinda and Alex were in one car and fin, munch, cragen, Elliot and haung were in the other, the girls had made a mistake letting Casey sit in the front, Aoife would be able to spot her mom in the car though they wasn't thinking they just wanted to find her safe.

They had been looking for 2 hours and still couldn't find aoife it was like she just disappeared out of thin air, they all went back to the precinct to have some lunch and something to drink then they were going back out, Casey couldn't stop crying she desperately needed her daughter back.


	4. Aoife found and in denial

I'm sorry guys I've been so busy but here is chapter 4

After lunch the team went back out to search for aoife the men in one car and women in the other, Casey looked out of the window hoping to spot her daughter it had been a week and they were all very concerned for her

"Shall we try the park there's a lot of events going on" Olivia said down the radio

"Lets go" cragen said making his way over to the park

The women made their way over to the park meeting the guys there, they pulled up and got out making their way in

"If we see her I want Melinda to approach her first she'll run if it's me and you's because of your badges" Casey said looking at them then looked around

They had explained the situation to the officers that were there and gave them a photo of aoife in case they saw her. An hour back into the search Melinda saw aoife sitting on a bench and approached her, she sat down next to her and smiled examining her by her eyes to make sure she was ok but she noticed that she no longer had a pregnancy bump. The others slowly approached with Casey and grabbed her before she could run

"Hello aoife, we've been looking everywhere for you" elliot said holding onto her

They arrived at the police station and aoife was sitting in the soft interview room getting asked a bunch of questions about her and the baby but she refused to talk so they got dr haung to talk to her

"Hey aoife I'm dr George haung, I was wondering if you could tell me why you ran away and where your baby is" he looked at her but she wasn't making eye contact with him

"I'm not saying anything I didn't run away I stayed at my friends and I don't have a baby" she said with a smirk.

After 15 minutes of trying to get her to open up he walked out of the room to chat to the others

"She's in denial she doesn't believe she ran away or that she had a baby" he told them "best thing you could do now is find the baby and saw her DNA test results when your done" he added before walking away

"Great, how do we find a baby that won't of survived" Elliot said looking at aoife through the one way glass window.


End file.
